This invention relates to an assembly for securing an electric power rectifying means.
Various mounting assemblies have been employed for removing heat from solid state rectifying devices, such as silicon controlled rectifiers, diodes or other similar solid state elements. Some known assemblies have employed a pair of heat sinks on opposite sides of each rectifying device which have provided outer cooling fins disposed away from the rectifying devices for dissipating the heat therefrom. Such heat sinks have not only been utilized for cooling purposes but have also provided electrical terminals for supplying electrical energy to and from the controlled rectifier device. Such arrangements have generally utilized a complex clamping arrangement for firmly securing the adjacent heat sinks to the sandwiched rectifying device for maintaining good electrical and thermal conductively therebetween. In addition, such prior devices have generally required cumbersome and extension wiring connections to and from the heat sinks.